cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bob Clampett Show
The Bob Clampett Show is an animation anthology series which ran from 2000 to 2001. Produced by the Cartoon Network, the series features animated theatrical shorts from the Warner Bros. library that were animated or directed by Bob Clampett, as well as a selection of shorts from the Beany and Cecil animated series. It originally aired on Cartoon Network and was later added to the Adult Swim programming block, with the shorts being shown uncut. Twenty-six episodes were made in all. This is the only animated anthology series on Cartoon Network that aired uncut versions of Clampett cartoons that were typically censored on CN and also cartoons that hardly (if ever) received airtime, such as Russian Rhapsody and Bacall to Arms. The show's opening title sequence was nominated for an Annie Award in 2000 in the category "Outstanding Achievement in An Animated Special Project", but lost to The Scooby-Doo Project. Episodes Each 30-minute episode features 3 classic Bob Clampett cartoons. Season 1 All shorts featured this season were produced by Warner Bros. Episode 1 * Draftee Daffy * Falling Hare * The Timid Toreador Episode 2 * A Corny Concerto * The Hep Cat * Porky's Hero Agency 'Episode 3 * Baby Bottleneck * Buckaroo Bugs * A Tale of Two Kitties Episode 4 * The Big Snooze * The Cagey Canary * Porky's Last Stand Episode 5 * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery * Porky in Wackyland * Porky in Egypt Episode 6 * What's Cookin' Doc? * Porky's Picnic * The Wise Quacking Duck Episode 7 * Kitty Kornered * Rover's Rival * Wabbit Twouble Episode 8 * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid * A Gruesome Twosome * Book Revue Episode 9 * Tick Tock Tuckered * Wacky Blackout * The Daffy Doc Episode 10 * Hare Ribbin' * The Lone Stranger and Porky * Porky's Movie Mystery Episode 11 * Birdy and the Beast * Porky & Daffy * Porky's Tire Trouble Episode 12 * The Old Grey Hare * Wise Quacks * Porky's Naughty Nephew Episode 13 * The Wacky Wabbit * What Price Porky * The Bashful Buzzard Season 2 This season features a mix between Warner Bros. shorts and Beany & Cecil shorts. All Beany & Cecil shorts are marked with an asterisk (*), otherwise all shorts are produced by Warner Bros. Episode 14 * Tortoise Wins by a Hare * Porky's Poor Fish * The Film Fan Episode 15 * Wildman of Wildsville * * Porky's Badtime Story * Scalp Trouble Episode 16 * Horton Hatches the Egg * Naughty Neighbors * Patient Porky Episode 17 * Beany Meets the Monstrous Monster * * Slap Happy Pappy * Pied Piper Porky Episode 18 * Russian Rhapsody * The Henpecked Duck * Porky's Poppa Episode 19 * Wagon Heels * Farm Frolics * Porky's Pooch Episode 20 * The Spots Off a Leopard * * Porky's Five and Ten * Jeepers Creepers Episode 21 * An Itch in Time * Porky's Hotel * Eatin' on the Cuff Episode 22 * Prehistoric Porky * Meet John Doughboy * Chicken Jitters Episode 23 * Super Cecil * * We, the Animals, Squeak! * Nutty News Episode 24 * Bacall to Arms * Porky's Party * Get Rich Quick Porky Episode 25 * Goofy Groceries * Polar Pals * The Chewin' Bruin Episode 26 * Beanyland * * Porky's Snooze Reel * The Sour Puss Gallery The Bob Clampett Show Promo (2000)|The Bob Clampett Show Promo The Bob Clampett Show Opening (2000-2001)|The Bob Clampett Show Opening Category:Anthology Series Category:2000s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Adult Swim Series Category:Shows Category:2000 Category:2001